One Boy, One Girl
by Miss Redwolf
Summary: Songfic for Collin Raye's song of the same name. In this case, the boy is Terry and the girl is Blue Mary.


Nope, don't own the characters, the song, or anything else that's copyrighted. Words written **like this** are song lyrics. And please don't be nitpicky when you review. Nobody likes that. 

* * *

  
  
  


**He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend   
When she said, "there's someone you should meet"   
At a crowded restaurant way 'cross town   
He waited impatiently** 

Terry sat in a corner booth at the Illusion. To him, it seemed as though he'd been there all night. He passed the time doing nothing, except stare at the clock. He was waiting for someone. For many weeks prior, the bartender and owner, King, had spoken of a friend of hers: a policewoman who occasionally visited the Illusion when she was off duty. 

"You two would be perfect for each other," King had said. Terry was skeptical at first, but he did finally agree to a proposed meeting with this friend right there at the Illusion. 

**When she walked in their eyes met and they both stared   
And right there and then everyone else disappeared** 

At last, a young woman walked towards him. She had blue eyes and short, blond hair. She wore a leather jacket with only a red bra top underneath, a pair of jeans with stars painted on them, and a belt that hung loosely around her hips. 

"Hi, handsome boy," said the woman with a smile. 

"Uh... hi," Terry replied. It was all he could muster. 

The girl didn't seem to mind. She just took the seat next to Terry and said, "So, you must be the guy I've heard so much about." 

"The one and the same," he replied, sounding much more confident now. "The name's Terry. Terry Bogard." 

"I'm Blue Mary," said the girl. "Well, my name's really Mary Ryan. Just call me Mary." 

"Charmed," replied Terry. After a few moments of staring into each other's blue eyes, he finally said, "So, would you like me to order a drink for you?" 

"Sure," replied Mary. 

Terry complied, ordering one for himself as well. The two spent the next few minutes talking, and then Terry asked Mary for a dance. She agreed, and the two danced together until closing time. All the while, Terry couldn't deny that for the first time in ages, the flame of love was starting to rekindle in his heart. And Mary seemed to feel the same way. 

**But one boy, one girl   
Two hearts beating wildly   
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight   
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away   
That this was the day they'd waited for all their lives   
And for a moment the whole world   
Revolved around one boy and one girl** 

From that night on, Mary and Terry were inseparable. Many more dates followed, and when they didn't see each other face to face, they kept in touch by phone and e-mail. One day, Terry invited Mary to his brother, Andy's, wedding to his longtime girlfriend, Mai. Mary agreed, and when she ended up catching the bouquet and Terry ended up catching the garter, Terry decided then that the next wedding wouldn't be too far off. 

Two weeks later, Terry invited Mary along for a walk around town. Mary didn't seem no notice or care that he did not specify a destination. The two had not gone very far when Terry spotted a soda machine. 

"Mind if we stop for a minute?" he said. "I'm getting a bit thirsty." 

"Sure," said Mary. 

With that, Terry walked up to the machine and reached into his pocket for some money. As he did, something fell out of his pocket and hit the pavement with a "clink". 

"Aw, shoot!" he said. "Could you pick that up, please?" 

Mary did as Terry asked. However, it wasn't a coin he had dropped. It was a ring. And when Mary looked up at Terry, she saw a big grin on his face. 

"Now how did that get in there?" Terry said jokingly. 

"You dropped this on purpose, didn't you?" said Mary. 

Terry did not answer. Instead, he took the ring from Mary and slipped it on her hand. Then he said, "Mary, ever since I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you..." 

Mary didn't even wait for him to finish. "Yes!" she said. 

"All right!" Terry exclaimed, throwing his hat in the air. 

**In no time at all they were standing there   
In the front of a little church   
In front of their friends and family   
Repeating those sacred words   
Preacher said, "son kiss your bride"   
and he raised her veil   
Like the night they met time just stood still** 

The next month almost seemed to go by in a flash for Terry and Mary. The next thing either of them knew, they were standing at the altar. Terry wore a navy blue tuxedo, and Mary wore a long, pearl-white gown. 

At last, the officiant said, "Do you, Terry, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do," replied Terry. 

"And do you, Mary, take this man to be your lawfully wedding husband?" 

"I do," replied Mary. 

With that the two were pronounced husband and wife. Right on cue, Terry and Mary shared a passionate kiss. 

**For one boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly   
To put it mildly it was love at first sight   
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away   
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives   
And for a moment the whole world revolved   
Around one boy and one girl** 

The next several months were happy ones for the new couple. But soon, Mary started feeling nauseous almost every morning, yet she ate more than ever. Concerned for his wife's well-being, Terry took her to the doctor. 

"Will she be okay?" Terry asked, more than a little panicked. 

"She'll be perfectly fine in about nine months," replied the doctor. 

"That long!?" Terry exclaimed. "What could possibly..." Then it occurred to him. He looked over at Mary. She nodded and smiled. 

"I'm pregnant," she said, confirming her husband's theory. 

Terry did not faint. Instead, he embraced his wife and kissed her. 

**He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned   
"congratulations, twins"** 

As predicted, nine months later, Terry sat beside his wife at the hospital. She nearly broke his hand, but both of them soon forgot their pain when the doctor presented them with two bundles: one blue one and one pink one. 

"Oh, Mary, they're beautiful!" Terry said to his wife. 

"Couldn't've done it without you," Mary laughed. "So, what are you going to name your son?" They had agreed months ago that Terry would name their son and Mary would name their daughter. 

"Andrew Jeffery, after his uncle and grandfather," replied Terry. "We can call him A.J." 

"And his sister's name is Heather Grace," said Mary. 

"That sounds perfect," said Terry. He looked at A. J. and Heather, then kissed both of their foreheads, much to the babies' delight. 

**One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly   
To put it mildly it was love at first sight   
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away   
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives   
And for a moment the whole world revolved   
Around one boy and one girl** 

Then Terry kissed Mary, and couldn't help remembering how two years before, he had just been a Lonely Wolf. But the Wolf had finally found his mate... for life.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
